


I'm still broken

by Yanana



Series: Andromione prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andy still suffers, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/F, Hermione is there to comfort her, Post-War, andromione, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanana/pseuds/Yanana
Summary: Hermione and Andy try to rebuild their lives after the war and while Hermione manages to rid herself of Bella's dark magic, Andy still struggles. She's lost so much after all...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Andromione prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156520
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	I'm still broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is another little Andromione-prompt that was requested of me, so I decided to make a series to which I can add stories if necessary :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy Jess <3

Hermione came home from work, exhausted but content. They had made important improvements on the regulations for keeping house-elves that would guarantee a better treatment for the magical creatures. If they refused to be free, Hermione could only try to give them the best lives possible.

Humming a song to herself, she tossed her keys on the sidetable next to the front door and stored her jacket and shoes in the big closet at the end of their hallway. The faint smell of diner already greeted her and the witch smiled. Andromeda was always home early on a Wednesday because Teddy was too young to be alone when he came from his half day of school.

They had found a local preschool that only taught toddlers with magical abilities and Teddy thrived. His accidental magical outbursts had lessened significantly and he had made lots of little friends. It also gave Hermione and Andromeda the opportunity to pursue their own careers. It resulted in them having enough savings to buy their own house as Andromeda couldn’t bare staying in the place she and Ted had lived in.

The new surroundings had helped her but she still struggled from all the losses she had suffered during the war. More than Hermione who stopped having nightmares after finally succeeding in draining the evil magic from Bellatrix from her arm. They had played a big part in each other’s recovery which was the cause of them becoming friends and eventually… lovers.

They had gone to group therapy together and Hermione had spent more than one night on Andy’s couch, quickly becoming Teddy’s most favourite person much to Harry’s dismay. Eventually Hermione had stopped renting her apartment and moved in with Andy. It had done them both a great deal of good as the household was divided between two capable witches and the loneliness they sometimes felt wasn’t as cold and threatening as before. It also meant Hermione could help Andy when her anxiety flared up again.

Slowly but steadily both witches tried to rebuild their lives and even started dating again. It was on a particular night when both women came home from yet another horrible date – with Harry taking care of Teddy – that they had ended up on the couch with a bottle of Firewhiskey. They just drank straight from the bottle, passing it between them and laughed about their terrible evening.

When Hermione hesitantly confessed to Andy that the reason her dating life sucked was probably because of the fact that she should be dating witches instead of wizards, Andy had admitted to feeling the same. She just couldn’t love another man after her Ted. They had shared a look and a laugh before claiming each other’s lips with such ferocity, the magic had sparkled through the house wrecking every electric appliance in its wake.

Now, almost a year later, Hermione placed the work she had brought home on the coffee table, intending to read it over while Andy watched her favourite show on tv. She frowned when she didn’t see her girlfriend in the kitchen. Dinner was ready but the dishes were still stacked in the sink. Something was off. Andy always did the dishes after cooking diner. Always! It was one of her little quirks, Hermione had come to love dearly.

Suddenly a little blue-haired toddler padded into the kitchen with a terribly frightened expression on his face and Hermione immediately unsheathed her wand. The boy started sobbing the moment he saw Hermione and the witch sank to her knees, opening her arms to envelope the little wizard into a hug.

‘What’s up, sweetheart?’

‘Granny.’

Hermione pressed a kiss on the boys head and rubbed his back in soothing circles. She didn’t understand what was going on yet but he was sobbing too hard to understand his gibberish. When two big eyes looked up to her, she saw that his hair had gone dark indicating his obvious distress. Sadness or fear made him go dark while joy or excitement had him turn his hair a few shades brighter.

‘What’s happened to granny?’

‘She won’t talk or move. She’s p-p-petrified,’ the child stuttered.

The brunette hummed in understanding for she had a fairly good idea what had happened. She lifted the boy onto her hip and carried him to the living room.

‘How about you watch some television while I go fix granny?’

The boy nodded and immediately zapped to his favourite channel. He was probably the most skilled with electrical muggle devices, even beating Hermione who more than often cursed at her phone. Hermione ruffled his hair to reassure him before going to find her girlfriend. It didn’t take her long as she could feel Andy’s magic from quite a distance. But when she entered their home office, she could not only feel magic, but also distress radiating from the older witch.

‘Andy?’

The only thing indicating that Andromeda had heard Hermione were the brown eyes that flashed to Hermione’s amber ones before staring to the frame she held in her hands again. Hermione closed the door behind her and walked carefully towards the woman. Andy had her hand clasped in front of her mouth in an attempt to muffle her ragged breathing while tears streamed over her cheeks. Hermione recognized the signs of an impending panic-attack and immediately sprung to action.

She took the frame from Andromeda’s hands and guided her towards the floor in case her knees gave way. She then placed herself in front of the witch, placing her legs over Andy’s thighs so she could press their fronts together. But before Hermione closed the distance, she took both their shirts off, knowing that the skin-to-skin-contact would ground Andy and calm her down.

Hermione shivered when her own warm skin collided with Andy’s ice cold stomach but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. Their breasts rubbed against each other and Hermione buried her nose in the crook of Andy’s neck as she softly started to sing the woman’s favourite song. It took a few minutes but eventually Hermione felt two arms wrap around her waist as Andy’s breathing began to even out.

‘I’ve got you,’ Hermione mumbled.

‘Don’t let go.’

‘Never.’

‘What happened, Andy?’

‘It’s stupid.’

‘I’m sure it’s not. You can tell me.’

Andy withdrew from the hug and looked Hermione in the eyes, their legs still entangled. The younger witch gently swiped at the tears that had gathered on her girlfriend’s cheeks before giving her an encouraging smile.

‘Teddy asked about his mother today.’

‘Oh…’

‘And I handled it well. I really did! I talked to him about her but when I decided to fetch the picture of her and Remus from the office, I completely crashed.’

‘That’s okay. You’re fine now.’

‘Teddy saw me.’

‘He was a bit startled, but nothing we can’t explain to him.’

Andy nodded before realizing they were both in a state of undress. While lazily drawing circles on Hermione’s arms, she smiled.

‘You took out the big guns.’

‘I realized the seriousness of your distress and remembered the advice from our therapy sessions.’

The middle Black sister shook her head, ‘It’s been years. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.’

‘Don’t say that, Andy. You lost so much. Such wounds take a long time to heal and even then...’

Andy pulled Hermione into a hug again and they cuddled in silence. It was only after all of Andy’s tears had dried, that the woman broke the embrace and kissed her girlfriend passionately. Grabbing their shirts from the flour, Andy hoisted them up again and placed the frame back on the desk. She would show it to Teddy some other time.

‘We should go back and I’ll explain to Teddy what happened, okay?’

‘Thank you,’ Andy whispered, ‘I’ll talk to him as well when I put him to bed.’

Hermione nodded her agreement and opened the door of the office again when a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. When Hermione turned around, soft lips pressed themselves against hers once more but slowly this time and the younger woman could practically taste the love upon them.

‘What was that for?’

‘For being you. I might have lost a lot during that war… I’ve also gained so much. It got me you.’

Hermione cupped Andy’s cheek and smiled her brightest smile. The one that caused Andy’s heart to flutter in her chest.

‘You have me, Andy. And I’m not going anywhere.’

‘Not even when I’m a broken mess?’

The Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age snorted, ‘The war broke us all. Some of us just need more time to glue the pieces back together. And that’s okay.’

Andy simply shook her head. She was too exhausted so she simply muttered how much she loved Hermione and the other witch kissed her in reply before opening the door to the living room and laughing when an excited boy leaped into his grandmother’s arms. When Andy peppered Teddy’s face in little kisses, Hermione set the table and sighed. They had walked quite the distance already and while the road ahead of them was long, she just knew, they would get there.


End file.
